Try to stop my breathing
by GayForHeichou
Summary: idk idk idk random thought from tokyo ghoul


Requesting to Instant Message with Rosemarie Hathaway

...You are connected...

My palms were sweaty as i saw the blue icon signaling she was online.

R: Make it quick. I'm going to sleep soon.

did she not want to speak with me? I thought back to what happens mere hours ago. her gettin tortured

repeatedly. Her screams but desprate cries to not touch Lissa. Ofcourse shes going to be cold and distant.

D: Are you feeling okay? Just wanted to check in.

did that sound creepy? I really shouldnt be caring but her screaams filled my ears again..i shook

my head i saw i had a new message from her.

R: Just dandy.

I sighed.

D: Do you want me to comeover now?

R: I see no reason not to. Doors open.

D: See you then.

R: Bye.

I headed over to her dorm but got stopped by kirova.

"Guardian Belikov! I heard you were back. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Hows...Rose...we saw..."

"I'm going to see her now." She nodded and left

When i approached her dorm number i heard music being played. It was

some sort of band. I knocked

"I said it was open." A angry voice snapped

I walked in. She was laying down. Bruised. But healed consideraly. Her face had

scars on them sh had a medical patch on her eye. She had a foot cast on where she had

to break her own kneecap to defeat the Sadistic strogi. She should be dead

no one should of survived that. And i couldnt do anything I was in a daze.

Noone blames me. I had to keep the moroi safe.

"Earth to Dimitri" She snapped

My eyes watered as i took her hand.

"Roza im so sorry.."

"If your here to talk about that." She said with venom "Then you can shutup and

kiss me instead." I froze and pressed my lips to hers. i thought id never kiss her

again. I tangled my hands in her hair as i pressed onto her soft lips deeper.

she let out a soft moan as swiped her bottom lip she granted me entrance as

i took possesion of her lips tounge esseance her scent i pressed her to my body

I kissedd her with all the desparte frantic need and worry and sadness we

seperated to breathe we were panting.

Her eyes smiled but her face didnot she leaned on to my chest.

she settled there as i listened to the music

Alright, give up, get down

It's just the hardest part of living

Alright, she wants

It all to come down this time

Oh, pull the plug but I'd like to learn your name

And holdin' on, well, I hope you do the same

Aww, sugar

"who is this?" I asked

"My chemical Romance."

"Who?"

"A band. Obviously. I saw them twice before they broke up."

"Oh im sorry."

"Well it was hard on the MCR fandom."

I chuckled. Her phone buzzed relentlessly.

"Arent you going to answer it?"

"Why? Youre right here. Everyone else can fuck off." She grumbled

I heard a violin play next it was beautiful song

"You have an interesting taste in music."

"Better than yours." She said bluntly.

"Oh really so violin-"

it switched to a chorus of singing like a choir

"SIND SIE DAS ESSEN NIEN WIR SIND DER JAEGER"

She randomly said

"HAVE YOU SEEN ATTACK ON TITAN?" she asked

"no."

"You should"

"What. Why whats it about"

"Just watch it."

"rose what is it about"

"Watch it and find out"

"But rose-"

"SIND SIE DAS ESSEN NIEN WIR SIND DER JAEGER"

"what."

"Watch attack on titan"

her eyes were glowing with a big smile on her face.

"Fine."

"I have netflix. PREPARE YOUR FEELS" she was beaming and turned on her

television.

I was surprsed to see it was cartoons.

"Cartoons?"

Now let me say. I will never confuse anime and cartoons ever again.

i got a sharp elbow to my rib and it hurted alot

"dammit rose why'd you do that"

"ITS NOT CARTOONS YOU UNCULTURED SWINE"

"Im sorry. Anime"

"Yiss" she smiled with a childish look on her face and turned it on.

My thoughts after the first episode

What. The. Fuck.

i dont even know people ill update but right now Im just everywhere at the moment. NOW INTO ANIME AND SHIPPING ERERI AND ILL BE STARTING A SHORT SERIES HAVING A SNK X VA CROSSOVER.  
BUT BET BELIEVE SHE WILL BE AN OTAKU.  
Song by My Chemical Romance  
Idea from Tokyo Ghoul a little bit.  
Thinking about a half ghoul half dhamphir rose?  
Idk. my writing skills has been shitty lately but whatever xD


End file.
